All for Love
by FranGipani6181
Summary: Injured and close to death, Morgana tries to get revenge on Merlin for foiling her plans yet again. Changing tactic, she decides to target Merlin in a different way. A way that will only leave lasting damage, something that could never be fixed. *Third in the Golden Age AU* *Sequel to 'As Shadows Fall' and 'At Death's Door' Arwen Merke
1. Prologue

**The Golden Age Universe  
>All for You - Prologue<br>~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - Woot! A sequel for a sequel! What do we call those!? A trilogy but what do we call the third story? Anywho...this is the long awaited (or not so long awaited) third story in my Golden Age Trilogy! :) The first was 'As Shadows Fall' then 'At Death's Door' so read those first if you only just found this! So Brooke will be back, along with a few other additions. This is just a prologue but I'll get into the real story next chapter :) I hope you** **all enjoy!**

_~ The Last Day ~_

"Arthur!" Merlin burst into the King's chambers, his voice was panicked, eyes wide.

"Merlin," Arthur had his back to the door, his voice sounding frustrated, "will you ever learn to knock!?" He turned to face his friend, a playful grin lighting up his face, but on seeing his friend's expression Arthur frowned. "What is it Merlin?"

"Arthur, it's Brooke!"

"What about her?"

"She's gone, Brooke has disappeared!"

"Merlin, I'm sure she has just gone for a walk or something." Arthur sighed, then stood and walked over to his friend putting a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure there is nothing to worry about."

"No Arthur, I am certain. She had another vision but she couldn't tell me what it was. I pleaded with her to tell me, so I could help her but she wouldn't say a word. Something has happened to her."

"Merlin...you're overthinking things." Arthur replied calmly.

"When have her visions ever been heading in the wrong direction?" Merlin looked as if his whole world was falling apart, "please Arthur."

Arthur nodded, "Merlin, what do you need me to do?"


	2. Chapter 1

**The Golden Age Universe  
>All for You - Chapter 1<br>~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - I thought I would update with a new chapter which was a little more substantial :) enjoy! And please leave a review if you have the time... :)  
>~Fran xx<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes flickered open, he blinked a few times, clearing his sleep blurred vision. His gaze then rested on the beautiful face of his wife, her lips were slightly parted, but there was a distinct small smile there, he watched as her lids flickered open to reveal her bright green eyes. Merlin brushed the wavy strands of blonde hair from Brooke's face and placed a light kiss on her forehead, he smiled, "morning lovely."<p>

"Good morning," Brooke smiled back. Seconds later the loud cry a child filled their ears and broke the peaceful silence. Brooke moved to get up but she felt a strong hand on hers.

"I'll go," Merlin grinned before rolling out of bed and sauntering over to their child's crib, one shoulder of his nightshirt slipping slightly to reveal his pale skin. "Hello, my star." Merlin lifted baby Maire* - blankets and all - into his arms. He began rocking her gently, humming a tune his mother had always sung to him when he'd woken from a bad dream, he looked at his daughter with a tenderness in his eyes. A look reserved only for her. At that moment there was a knock at the door, Merlin looked round, still humming, while Brooke called out for them to come in.

Gwen turned to where her messy haired friend was standing with his daughter in his arms, a sad smile crossed her face. "Sorry, to come in at this time, but Merlin, Arthur needs you to dress and meet him at the Council Chambers."

"What is it?" Brooke asked her friend and queen, "here Merlin, I'll take Maire." Sitting up in bed now, Brooke stretched out her arms to take her daughter. She pressed her lips to Maire's forehead before looking up at Gwen again.

"He didn't say," Gwen frowned, "it was just that he needed Merlin."

"Okay then," Merlin was already behind the changing screen, pulling on the shirt that Brooke had laid out the night before. Minutes later he literally tumbled out from behind the screen, having got one leg caught in his long brown trousers. Both women smiled, at the look of pure mortification on Merlin's face. Moments later followed by a quiet giggle from the two year old in Brooke's arms, she was awake now and her bright green eyes, just like her mother's, had watched her father tumble.

Now fully dressed Merlin grinned, "I'll see you later my love, thank you Gwen for letting me know." He dashed from the room leaving the two women to look at each other with warm smiles on their faces.

"Is it alright if the twins come in? I know you've just woken but then were asking after Maire."

"Of course Gwen it's fine!" Brooke laughed, she was standing now, still with the smiling two year old in her arms.  
>"Elyan, Heidi, you can come in now!" She then whispered to Brooke with a grin, "I told them to wait outside and that I'd call them in once I knew it was fine."<p>

Mere seconds later a four year old boy and girl ran into the room. "The boy, Elyan, had straight dark hair and blue eyes, and olive skin, he was skinnier and taller than his sister, Heidi. She however had thick, light blonde curls which settled round her face and shoulders, she was shorter and looked more like Arthur with her blue eyes and blonde hair. They didn't look it, but they were twins, though Heidi was minutes older.

"Good morning Aunty Brooke!" The pair coursed, smiling up at Brooke. Though Merlin and Brooke were in no way related to Arthur or Gwen, Arthur and Merlin were brothers in everything but blood, also they'd made each other god parents to their relative children. So it seemed sensible to just call them Aunt and uncle. "Hello Maire!"

Brooke knelt down so that Maire was at their eye level, "be gentle." she said instinctively as Heidi stretched out a small hand to meet Maire's.

"I will." She replied, "when can Maire play with us?"

"Soon my dear, very soon. She's just not old enough yet, but she will be." She smiled.

"Yay! Elyan annoys me sometimes." She added as an after thought.

"Hey!" Elyan protested, pouting slightly.

"Heidi," Gwen warned, "be nice. Why don't I take the children over to the play room so you can get ready for the day? Then you can meet me there later."

"Sounds perfect," Brooke smiled, then she looked down at Maire, "Aunty Gwen is going to take you over to the playroom okay? Mummy'll see you soon."

Gwen lifted Maire into her arms before turning and walking to the door, "come on Elyan, Heidi." The children followed her from the room, leaving Brooke to dress in peace.

o

Merlin pushed open the door to the Council Room, a concerned look on his face, "what is it Arthur?"

"It's Morgana, she was spotted near one of the outlying villages."

"It's been five years since we've heard anything from her, why now?" Merlin thought aloud.

"I don't know, but whatever reason she's back it wont be good." Arthur walked round the table, closer to Merlin, "we need to find her though before she can do something drastic. You said that last time she wanted to kill you, to get revenge. Who's to say she won't try again?"

Merlin nodded, "I need to do something about it. Stop her before she can hurt anyone, because she won't hurt me physically. She's learnt that now. She'll go for Brooke, Maire...you... She'll try to hurt me emotionally." A look of anger flooded Merlin's face, "I need to stop her."

"No my friend," Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "we need to stop her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN -Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the children's names :) If you're curious about the reasons for the names then send me a PM and I will explain :)<strong>

***Pronounced My-ra, it means 'star of the sea' or 'sea of bitterness' which will be significant later in the series.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Golden Age Universe  
>All for Love - Chapter 2<br>~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - I am really happy with the response I got for the last two chapters, it really is a rather large showing despite the time gap since the last story in this series. Thank you to musicnlyrics who is my first reviewer to this story, and also a reader from the last story :) I'm glad to see you again. Also thanks to all the other folllowers and favouriters :) I hope you all enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur and Merlin, along with Gwaine, Percival, Leon and much to the frustration of the king and his warlock, Brooke and Gwen had insisted they come on the search for Morgana too. Merlin and Arthur had taken the lead with Brooke and Gwen following, then the others in a line at the back. They took the path from the Castle through the forest, and towards the valley where Morgana had last been spotted. All the while Merlin was reaching out with his magic, trying to find any traces of Morgana's magic close by.<p>

"You know," Gwaine spoke up, "I have a feeling we should split up if we really want to find Morgana."

Merlin slowed his horse to ride next to Gwaine"No, I don't think we should, we don't know how powerful she is, if we do find her you'll probably need me to do something. I know you are all fine fighters, but this is Morgana." I don't even know if I could beat her. He didn't voice this to the others however, but kept pushing his horse forward to catch up with Arthur again.

"Ahh, I see Merlin, so if we do find her what are w-" Gwaine was cut of as an arrow lodged itself into his chest causing him to fall sideways off his horse.

"Gwaine!" Percival called out, pulling his sword from it place on his belt. The others followed suit, guiding their horses to surround the fallen man. Seconds later a group of about 20 men ran in one big wave over the hill and down into the valley, their yells echoing and reverberating around the clearing. Brooke jumped down from her horse and began to heal Gwaine's wound, since she'd married Merlin she had been working with Gaius and training her magic to heal the sick and wounded. It took her a while but it worked almost every time.

Merlin was about to cast a spell to create a forcefield around the group when he felt a ball of strong energy hit him in the stomach causing him to fall back off his horse, hitting his head on a jutting out rock. Just at that moment Morgana emerged from the group of black clad men who had now surrounded the knights, a smirk crossed her face to see that her spell had hit her target. Feeling a little dizzy and confused the warlock still managed to cast the spell with a flash of gold in his cobalt blue eyes, but in his dazed state he couldn't make it reach out far enough to cover himself too. He stood on wobbly legs, reaching a hand up to the back of his head he felt a warm, sticky liquid between his fingers - blood.

"Why hello Emrys, fancy meeting you here," Morgana smirked, "though really I planned all this, you see. Right," she took a step forward, "to the last," she was almost nose to nose with Merlin, "detail."

"Morgana." Merlin slurred slightly, "do you honestly think I didn't think of this as a possible outcome to this trip?"

"Merlin." Arthur growled warningly, he knew what Merlin would have done, as well as making a protective bubble, his friend would have made it so that they couldn't leave as well. He was about to say something else but Merlin indicated for him to stop, much to Merlin's surprise as his own, Arthur stopped.

"I guessed so," replied Morgana, "you are Emrys after all. You though, are also Merlin, a man who cares for his friends so much it costs him his own safety, again and again. You've done it again. I can sense it, that dome of power, it doesn't cover yourself does it?" She smirked, "that was your first mistake. Your second, leaving your only other source of protection inside."

"Morgana, Emrys and I are the same person, we both care the same." He frowned, "but it must be so freeing for you to not have those sorts of cares anymore, no one to worry about but yourself."  
>"You have the lower hand Emrys, I have you trapped, and right now, you're vulnerable."<p>

"Good." Merlin replied defiantly, he opened his mouth to speak again but then he heard a familiar voice in his head. 'Merlin, my love, what are you doing? Let me out! Please, I can help you.'

"Merlin no!" Arthur had no problem with being loud, "extend the dome you idiot!"

Again Merlin ignored them.

"Interesting, very interesting," Morgana smirked, "you know Emrys, once you're gone, I can do what ever I like with Camelot, and Arthur."

Merlin nodded. Only just fighting the urge to pass out on the ground. "Though you know I will have put up wards and protections..."

"They can be broken Emrys." A smirk filled her face before she carried on speaking, her dark cold eyes were gloating. "Okay then, let's see how far away you can be before the dome breaks down. You two," she beckoned over the two closest men, "follow behind him and make sure he doesn't fall. The rest of you follow behind, I'll leave them there. By the time the dome fails it will be too late for them to find us."

"Merlin!" The knights yelled in unison, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me, everything will be fine!" Merlin called back as loudly as possible, and with his head pounding, that wasn't much. 'It better be!' Brooke's voice echoed in his head again, be careful my love.

With that Arthur, the knights, Gwen and Brooke watched helplessly as Merlin was lead from the valley up a steep slope then disappeared in the distance with Morgana and her men. "Arggh! Damn it!" Arthur yelled, "he didn't listen, he didn't damn well listen to me." He was fuming, he hit the dome with a clenched fist, he retracted it immediately, a painful bruise beginning to form. Arthur growled in pain, "he is such an idiot."

"Arthur calm down," Gwen approached her husband slowly, "I know Merlin didn't listen to you, but you need to remember, when was the last time one of Merlin's plan's went wrong."

Yeah, there are plenty, Arthur thought, the worst was that idea of his to kill the Shadow, that didn't work out too well did it? But then again, he saved my life. Arthur nodded, "I trust him, but I wish he would have told me what he was planning."

"Arthur, I don't think he could have, we needed to be surprised for it to ave worked. He did what he did hoping we'd trust him."

"And we will, but if he's there too long, I'm going to get him." Seconds later the shimmery light disappeared around them and they all managed to breathe a sigh of relief. Brooke and Percival then helped Gwaine back on to his horse, before Brooke pulled her self up as well and they set off in the direction of Camelot. Complete silence fell upon the group, each lost in their own thoughts. Brooke most of all though, having lost mental contact with her husband the moment the shield had gone down, despite her trust in the man she still worried. As she knew Merlin well enough to know he was highly likely to do something risky and self sacrificing, Brooke wondered if possibly that would have been the last time she saw her husband alive. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she concentrated on thoughts of seeing Maire again, thus keeping her mind off her husbands fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Right into the action I know, you guys may not like it though I hope you do! There's a little cliffy there but you guys will see more of Merlin next chapter! Please remember to review if you have the time! :)<strong>

**PS - I am changing the name of this story to 'All for Love' I will be changing the title of the story when I upload the next chapter :) sorry for any inconvenience**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Golden Age Universe  
>All for Love - Chapter 3<br>~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - Thanks for all the new follows, faves and reviews! I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story :) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Merlin blinked himself into consciousness, it took him a while, but eventually he was a little aware of his damp, dark surroundings. The next thing he notice was the constant ache in his arms and shoulders, he realised with a frustrated frown that his wrists were tied, and held out like wings. A low groan rumbled in his throat as he tried to stand and release the pressure in his muscles, it was seconds before he realised this idea was useless, as painfully, his toes only just met the ground. A sense of dejavu tickled at the back of his neck as finally he looked up to see Morgana leering in his face.<p>

"Nice to see you awake there Merlin," the comment could almost sound friendly, but given the circumstances her meaning was far from it. She frowned, "you do know Merlin, that your silence and also you being here will in no way help your friend, or your precious Camelot?"

Merlin stayed mute, avoiding Morgana's intense gaze as he was sure doing so would give away the fear he felt. Then a flash of pain riddled through his face as Morgana gave him a back handed slap to the jaw, a ring left a gash in his cheek which began to leak hot blood onto his pale skin.

"Look at me!" She yelled, "do me at least the respect of looking at me when I talk to you."

Slowly Merlin raised his head, glowering at his captor.

"Better." She smirked, before turning on her heal and headed towards her workbench where a small bowl hung above an open flame. Her fingers brushed over the hilt of a small blade. "Lets begin." She slipped the blade from the table and walked over to Merlin, "you know Emrys, the last time I saw you, you and Brooke left me close to death. For that reason my power is slowly declining. You will be able to help me there."

"You're loosing your magic?"

"Yes, and all because of you!" She spat the words out aggressively.

"How will I be able to help you?" Merlin replied bitterly.

"No need to concern yourself with that Emrys, I'd be concerned about what it will do to you."

Merlin glared at her.

"I just need to borrow some magic is all, and usually that would be fine, but with you Emrys - your magic is your essence. Magic makes you tick. So I wonder what will happen when you are running on low." She smirked, twirling the knife in her fingers. "Curious to find out?"

With that Morgana began to chant, "Mea invocabo bardus vestros opportuno. Particeps es sensim amittere fortitudo noluit. Volentes te vivere." She repeated this then as she cut a deep slit in in her own arm, and collected the blood in the small bowl, she said, "Sanguis autem ille qui accepit, bene est."

Merlin watched her as she then added a few more ingrediants to the bowl and stirred it once, stirred it twice. Then a puff of black smoke rose from the bowls contents, making his eyes sting. He wanted to stop her but he was rooted to the spot, the bindings on his wrists had markings on them keeping him from using his magic.

Morgana then approached Merlin with the knife, "Sanguis ipsius donatoris, magna vi capta." She cut a long slit in Merlin's arm in the exact place of hers, ignoring Merlin's growl of pain she collected the blood and mixed it into the bowl. She waited a few moments before saying, "iam transferre," her eyes flashed gold making the small bowl catch fire, engulfing both the witch and the warlock in more thick black smoke.  
>Later, when the air had finally cleared Merlin woke, blinking, he tried to focus on the room around him. "Good, you're awake." He heard Morgana say, still not able to clear his vision. "Now I can't have you remembering all this and running off to tell Arthur. Killing you wont do as I need you alive for the spell to work. I'll clear your memory, and roll you down to the bottom of the path there. It's been three days, they'll be coming to find you soon."<p>

Merlin groaned, this is not looking good at all, his vision was still cloudy but he could make out Morgana's dark form. The last thing he heard was Morgana muttering a spell, before darkness covered his vision, and he knew no more for a very long time.

O

Back at the castle, the others had tried to get on with life as per normal, but the lack of the warlock's presence was more than noticeable. Brooke had taken to walking with Maire in her arms, to the empty castle corridors which weren't directly connected to the main sections of the castle. Here she would practice her magic, trying to create patterns of light to entertain her daughter. Maire's green eyes would follow the swirling light, giggling and holding tightly to her mothers fingers. Occasionally she would reach out with her magic, trying to find Merlin, but she found nothing at all. It was the morning of the third day since Merlin had been taken from them, Brooke had found another empty room and was producing butterflies from mid air, much to the joy of Maire.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Arthur's voice jumped her out of the peaceful moment, she went to stand up but Arthur stopped her and sat next to her on the ground. Reaching out slowly he let Maire take his finger and squeeze it, a giggle making him smile. "How'd you know?"

"I did the same the first time, when I banished Merlin. It helped me to think."

Brooke nodded, but didn't speak, absent mindedly she stroked her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"We are going to find him now, we've waited long enough. I know Merlin said to leave him but there is no way that I am going to listen to him this time."

"Thank you," Brooke smiled at him, "I'll come along too."

Arthur shook his head, "I'd rather you stay here, Merlin will need both yours and Gaius' help when he gets back."

"But what if Morgana-"

"I will be fine," Arthur cut in, "it's risky, but it is a risk I am willing to take." For Merlin, there is nothing I wouldn't do.

"But-!"

"Brooke," Arthur sighed, "what do you think Merlin will say if something happens to you, hmm?"

He wouldn't be to happy if something happened to you either! Brooke thought with a frustrated sigh, the only thing keeping her from raising her voice was the small child snuggled into her lap. "Fine, but you better come back whole, both of you."

Arthur nodded and letting his finger slide from Maire's grip, he stood and left the small room. It was a couple of minutes before he had said farewell to Gwen and the twins and was riding into the forest, back the same way they had rode three days previously. When he finally arrived at the valley, Arthur slowed his horse to a stop. "Please Merlin," he muttered, "please tell me you left us a sign or something, a way to find you." He stared around the bare area of land then up to the rocky path which Morgana had dragged the Warlock away through. With a click of his heals the horse started towards the recognisable path.

Realising the path was too rugged and steep for the horse he jumped down and left the horse to wander. It was then that he noticed a dark shape on the ground, near the foot of the path. Squinting Arthur walked towards it, then as he realised who it was, his blue eyes flashed angrily as he ran over and knelt by the still body. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, rolling his friend gently onto his back. "Merlin, can you hear me?" He put a hand on his friends cheek and slapped it lightly, "Merlin!" But there was no response.

Worriedly Arthur checked for a pulse, with a sigh of relief he felt one under his shaking fingers, albeit a feint one. He then let himself take in the rest of Merlin's prone form. His friend's skin was pale, paler than usual that is, and for Merlin that was some achievement. His shirt was ripped, and underneath the dirt and dust he could see angry red grazes and gashes; on his right arm there was a deep slit in his skin. The mans ribs were bruised. "What did she do to you?" Arthur whispered before lifting Merlin's unnaturally cold body into his arms and walking back towards the horse. "Lets get you back to Gaius."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So a little cliff :P and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the spells Morgana used are Latin translations, not actual spells from the show. I'm going to be away for about a week starting tomorrow but I will try and update as soon as I get home :) Thanks for reading and I hope you guys have a good daynight :) Please leave a review if you have the time :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Golden Age Universe  
>All for Love - Chapter 4<br>~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - Thanks for the support in favourites, reviews and follows! They are really appreciated and encouraging :) Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please try leave a review if you have the time! :)**

* * *

><p>It took overnight for Merlin to wake again, for the first time in quite a while the man was again unconscious in the patients bed of Gaius' quarters. Brooke had stubbornly not left his side, or slept a wink since her husband had been brought back from the valley; she had stayed there the whole night with Maire as well, while watching over Merlin. The feeling that something was wrong with Merlin, other than being unconscious that is, would refuse to shake off. It was the early hours of the morning - after Gaius and also Arthur had been persuaded to sleep, while they could not do the same for her - that Merlin stirred.<p>

"Merlin?" Brooke whispered, a wide smile spreading over her face, she slipped her hand into his.

"Brooke?" Merlin slurred slightly, "where am I? Wha...what happened?" Now that he was awake his blue eyes were wide, he sat up, blinking slowly but felt a gentle hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." Arthur strode into the room, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright, a little groggy though."

"Just don't do that again idiot, you had no idea what she would have done to you."

Merlin gave him a reproachful look, "if she had me she would have been distracted long enough for the protective charms I put on the castle to start working, and the ones on all of you to do the same."

"But then why let Morgana take you?" Arthur asked.

"I needed to check and see if they'd keep working when I was far from the castle, and also if they worked while I was unconscious."

"And did they?"

"Yes," Merlin lied, well partially lied, the charms had worked, he had felt them buzzing at the back of his mind right up until he'd blacked out. Then when he'd woken, Merlin knew he was meant to feel them there still, but there was nothing. Not a whisper.

"Well I'm glad that they worked but please, please don't do that again, you scared me witless." With a small smile Brooke squeezed Merlin's hand, "what happened after Morgana took you anyway?

Weakly, Merlin returned her smile, "I don't remember anything really, I remember leaving with Morgana, and then that was when I blacked out."

"She must have done something to make you forget what ever she did to you." Arthur offered worriedly, his trust for Morgana was close to none, and he wouldn't put it past her to have wiped his friend's memory.

"That's possible, but why would she need to wipe my memory? It was probably just the bang on the head." Merlin tried to shrug it off, he knew that Morgana had purposely wiped his memory, the warlock could feel the traces of the spell in his system, he knew Morgana's magic well. It was just that he didn't want the others to know yet, not until he'd worked out why.

His plan didn't fool the other two though, and Gaius who had stayed surprisingly silent throughout the whole thing, raised an eyebrow before pressing a small glass into Merlin's hand, who was no sitting up despite Brooke's protests. "Drink this, it will clear your head" When Merlin hesitated, Gaius - who knew how little the man trusted him with these potions, and to be honest, Gaius was perfectly happy to admit how many times he'd tricked Merlin into drinking the sleeping draft - reached out a hand to guide the glass to Merlin's mouth. "Do you need me to pour it down your throat?"

At that Merlin downed the small glass of greenish liquid in on go. Then with an utterly defeated look, he promptly slumped back down onto the bed. Eyes closed. Breathing even.

"You don't believe a word he's saying do you Gaius?" Arthur asked with a small frown.

"I find it difficult to do so, yes. Do you?"

"Nope!" He ran a hand through his hair, "Brooke?"

"Not one word."

-afl-

A cruel laugh left Morgana's lips as she felt Merlin's power slowly merging into her own, as everything seemed to be going to plan, right now Merlin would slowly be losing everything that kept him going. As with any other magic user they would just lose their power, however Merlin, in theory as his whole essence was Magic, and with Morgana using his power, he would slowly become more and more run down. She smirked, this would definitely be enough, more than enough. Feeling stronger now Morgana left the small hut and taking her horse she rode towards the Great Stones of Nemeton. For she knew, it would be there her plan would work best. She would need a place where time, and the fabrics of the world were weakest, the witch wanted to make a door through the fabric of reality and time. It would take a wile and a lot of skills to do so, but with Merlin's power, there wasn't thing Morgana wouldn't be able to do.

-afl-

Merlin had no idea how long it was before her woke again, what he did know though was that it was night, and that his whole body ached. With the light of the strong burning candle he saw that that Brooke was asleep on the end of his bed, head resting on her arms. Not wanting to wake her, Merlin reached out a hand to where the glass of water sat on the side table just out of reach and tried using Magic to draw it closer to himself.

The glass tipped a little in his direction but didn't slide obediently across the wood as per usual.

Merlin frowned and tried for the second time. The same happened again. Frustrated now, Merlin put more force into his spell, even then the spell didn't have the same strength. However that extra force sent the water flying out of the glass and all over Brooke who woke with a yelp.

"Oh!" Merlin exclaimed, feeling surprised at what his frustration had done, he usually had a lot more control over what his magic could do, "Brooke I am so sorry!" Merlin fumbled, "Here let me dry you."

"Merlin it's fine," Brooke giggled slightly, "you should have woken me my love, I could have passed it to you!"

"You looked so peaceful," Merlin replied with a smile, "here let me." Merlin tried to dry Brooke using magic as he usually would have himself when he got out of the bath (it was so much quicker than a towel.)

Brooke looked on in confused shock as the Warlocks eyes flashed a murky, cloudy grey instead of the usual bright gold. "Merlin?" She whispered a look of horror crossing her pale features, as she realised she was still dripping wet.

"What?" Then Merlin understood, he tried again to get the same dull grey eyes as before.

"Morgana," Brooke muttered, hatred lacing the word. "What on earth has she done too you!?" Broke spat out the words, they hung in the air, dancing between the couple, almost taunting. They had no idea of the answer, but what they did know was that the answer wouldn't be good.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Golden Age Universe  
>All for Love - Chapter 5<br>~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - Thanks for all the support and love for this series! :) You guys are awesome! I'm sorry these chapters are short, I am trying my best to make them longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please try to leave a review if you have the chance :)**

* * *

><p>"What on earth has she done?" Brooke repeated, staring in sadness at Merlin like he was going to die, she knew the difference of what Magic was to her, versus what it was to her husband. The complications that could arise were drastic. "I knew you were lying when you said your lack of memory was the bang to the back of your head, Morgana must have done something to your Magic."<p>

Merlin sighed, "I knew there was something wrong the moment I woke but I didn't want to worry you all until I'd worked it out."

"You didn't want to worry us? You didn't- Merlin we could have helped!" Brooke raised her voice, "keeping quiet about it wouldn't have helped, if anything it would have given Morgana more time to carryon with what ever she has planned for you." At that moment Maire, who had been asleep in her cot near Merlin's bed in Gaius' chambers, began to cry. Her mother's worried, and raised voice had disturbed her, Brooke turned her back to Merlin and lifted her small daughter from her crib. Maire's crying slowly stopped, but not before she'd woken Gaius.

"What is it?" He asked, having noticed the tension in the room. He looked from Brooke to Merlin, then back again. There was a moments silence before Brooke began to speak and explain Merlin's predicament, all the while rocking Maire slowly to keep her calm. Gaius' curious expression went from curious to worried, then frustration when Brooke had finished. He sent an annoyed glare in Merlin's direction. "Merlin I-" He paused, "I'm sure Brooke has said enough on the subject of your idiocy, so I'm not going to comment on that." He was about to carry on but Merlin interrupted.

"Please don't tell Arthur." The Warlock spoke up.

"What shouldn't they tell me?" Arthur's voice turned all heads in the room, but Merlin however, avoided Arthurs stern gaze. "What is it?" He repeated a little louder, "I came as soon as the messenger told me you were awake Merlin."

"Messenger?" Brooke and Merlin said in unison.

"I sent one," Gaius replied, "I sent him as soon as Maire woke me with her crying."

"Anyway, what's wrong?" Arthur pushed the subject.

Reluctantly Merlin retold the story from when he'd woken the first time. He didn't leave anything out, not even the lies he'd told them all. Merlin watched as Arthur's expression turned from annoyed, to fuming within a matter of seconds. Dropping his gaze to his knees, Merlin could almost feel Arthur's frustration in the quiet room.

"You what?" Arthur growled, "Merlin you idiot! I thought we were over lying, even to protect each other. If you think that for some reason Morgana has done something to your Magic then you need to tell us. I may have no clue what make your powers tick but at least if Gaius knows then he can instruct me on how to help you." The king ran a hand through his hair, "Gaius do you have any idea what she could have done?"

"None Sire, but I am sure that with a little time I could find out."

"Okay then, where do we start?" Brooke said with a worried smile, "I can't imagine it will be long before Morgana tries something else."  
>-afl-<p>

The four spent most of the morning pouring over Gaius' collection of Magical books, Gwen arrived a little later with the twins - who, though they couldn't read too well, looked at the pictures and passed books from person to person, thus making them feel like they were doing something to help - by then the room had become rather crowded and the floor was strewn with thick, dust covered books. Just after their hasty lunch, Arthur and Gwen left ith the twins and headed off to attend a council meeting, leaving just Gaius, Brooke and an unusually tired Merlin.

Brooke closed the book shed just finished with a decisive thump, "I've found nothing really useful in any of these, all they are talking about is the fact that an induced loss of Magic should be near impossible without the use of Merlin's level of power. Morgana was injured and weak, when she took Merlin, there was no way she could have done anything of the sort."

"Exactly," Gaius replied, "it would be impossible for her and yet here Merlin is, with his power slowly being drained from him and his energy levels dropping. We need to work out what she's done."

"You know," Merlin slurred slightly, "they may be something the stores of books that Uther locked away during the purge. I have a key to the room, Arthur gave it to me, I go down in a moment, I just-"

"You are not going anywhere Merlin," Brooke interrupted, "you look like you're about to keel over." Moments later Merlin proved her right, he'd slumped in his seat, eyes closed, head resting on the table. "Well that made that decision easy," she said with a small smile, before helping Gaius to manoeuvre his lifeless body onto the bed.

"Leave Maire with me, I'll keep looking here," he lifted a ring of keys from the hook on the wall by the door, "take my key. I really hope you find something."

"So do I Gaius, so do I." She replied before kissing Merlin and Maire goodbye, she left the room at a small run. Not wanting to waste anymore time.

Within fifteen minutes Brooke was down in the vaults under the castle, the one she was looking for was right at the back, and she was thankful for the flaming torches which were positioned strategically along the rocky wall. Eventually she got to the heavy locked door and lifted the chunky key to the lock, with an echoing clunk the door swung open to reveal a room full to burst with piles of dusty old books. Lucky Uther had thought it would be good to keep the offending magic books, just in case they would become useful to defend themselves from Magic, she thought with a thankful smile on her face.

Starting on the left side of the room and moving across, Brooke began to flick through the thickly paged books, looking for any mention of Magic loss in a person. Lifting down a pile of books which looked relevant, Brooke sat with her back against the cold stone and began to read. She had no idea how long she'd spent down there but it must have been quite a while as she eventually slumped where she was sitting and drifted off to sleep. An old book closed over her hand by her side.

Brooke watched as Morgana rode towards the place where she'd broken the veil into the void, she seemed happy. Then as Morgana grew closer to her destination the witch seemed to grow stronger and more powerful. Seconds later the image jumped to be one of Merlin, somehow he was upright and walking towards what looked like a large whirl pool, distorting the air around the gathering of large stone boulders. 'Merlin!' she tried to call out, 'MERLIN!' But he couldn't hear a word, he looked back for a second, just one second long enough for Brooke to see the look of sadness on his face. Merlin then stepped into the open space, 'NO! Merlin!' She yelled but still he didn't hear, and he disappeared into thin air. Morgana's cruel laugh filled her ears jolting her awake.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Golden Age Universe  
>All for Love - Chapter 5<br>~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - Thank you so much for your patientce guys! :) To all the new readers welcome and I hope all of you enjoy the chapter :) Please remember to leave a review if you have the time! :)**

* * *

><p>Brooke watched as Morgana rode towards the place where she'd broken the veil into the void, she seemed happy. Then as Morgana grew closer to her destination the witch seemed to grow stronger and more powerful. Seconds later the image jumped to be one of Merlin, somehow he was upright and walking towards what looked like a large whirl pool, distorting the air around the gathering of large stone boulders. 'Merlin!' she tried to call out, 'MERLIN!' But he couldn't hear a word, he looked back for a second, just one second long enough for Brooke to see the look of sadness on his face. Merlin then stepped into the open space, 'NO! Merlin!' She yelled but still he didn't hear, and he disappeared into thin air. Morgana's cruel laugh filled her ears jolting her awake.<p>

Brooke little idea of why she woke to the sound of her own screams. The only thing she remembered was the immense feeling of stress, worry, pain and loss. The image of Merlin disappearing into thin air seared in her minds eye. She stumbled up, breathing hard, she pushed her dampened blonde waves from her face and stretched. Trying not to think about what she had just seen, Brooke turned back to the book she had been reading and tried to find her place. As her stomach started to tell her that she needed to eat, she found a chapter on magic which wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but it was what she thought to be a pretty good idea.

-afl-

"You want to what?" Gaius exclaimed.

"Let Merlin use my Magic until he's got his back," Brooke didn't see any problem with it. As soon as she'd read through the chapter Brooke had ran all the way back to the physicians chambers to tell him. "The book says it's possible, it would work, and it would save Merlin until we can work something else out."

"If you really think it will work without harming you?"

"It shouldn't, as far as I know I don't depend on the power running through my veins to live as much as Merlin does. I'll be fine, a little tired maybe, but it shouldn't matter."

"I'll wake Merlin in a moment and ask him about it, will you get Arthur, he needs to know what we are about to do."

"Of course Gaius, I'll be right back." Brooke replied with a relieved smile, before running out the door.

After Brooke had left Gaius started to put together a strong smelling jar, one which would revive him from his induced slumber. Minutes later Gaius sat by Merlin's still figure, and helped him into a slight sitting position. Unstoppering the small bottle with his other hand, he waved it under Merlin's nose.

Seconds later a disgusted sounding splutter was emitted from the younger man's lips, "what is that?" he cried out scrunching up his nose, "it distinctly reminds me of the smell of dirty socks, those of a certain king. Why are you waving them in front of my nose Gaius?"

"I needed to wake you." He replied simply.

"Yes, but there was no need to do so with the smelliest socks of Arthur's!"

"What of mine?" Arthur's voice interrupted Merlin's outburst.

"Oh...nothing." Merlin replied with a jump.

"What was it that you found Brooke?" Gaius changed the subject.

"Well, I have a feeling none of you will like the idea." Brooke began, ignoring the worried look which had come over Merlin's face, she carried on, "I didn't find anything on one loosing their magic exactly, but I did find instructions on how to 'borrow' someone else's power."

"Oh...and...?" Merlin breathed out, looking from Brooke's apprehensive expression to the book in her hand.

"You could borrow my magic from me..."

It took a few seconds for Merlin to process Brooke had said, but when he did the warlock shook his head defiantly, "Nope, no no no!" He muttered quickly.

"Why not!" Brooke countered, "I don't rely on my power for energy like you do, so it wont effect me too much. I'll be fine!"

"What do you mean? Lend Merlin your Magic?" Arthur questioned with a frown.

"She means to literally give Merlin her power for a while. Like you used to use Merlin to do your dirty washing, he will be using Brooke's magic to live." Gaius replied.

Arthur nodded, "Then what's the problem Merlin? From what I can see Brooke would get her power back once we've worked out what happened to yours."

"Well basically, there is a high chance this could go horribly wrong for Brooke - we have no idea of whether or not this could kill her-"

"-but, I am more than willing to take that risk to keep you up to strength." Brooke cut in, "I love you Merlin, I don't like to see you so weak like this."

"I wouldn't want you to end up like this either!" Merlin retaliated.

"I will be fine." She said with a small smile, before kneeling down by Merlin's bed and kissing him, her hands threading through her husbands dark hair.

Merlin pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Brooke's, "I love you." He whispered, ignoring the onlookers.

"I love you too Merlin." She smiled, opening her eyes again, "and so that is why you'll let me help you." She said with finality.

Merlin looked to Arthur, who shook his head as if to say: 'You're alone with this battle mate'. Then finally, Merlin nodded, "okay, what do we have to do?"

"Thank you my love." Brooke replied simply, "From what I can read here, we need to do a sort of ritual - you put the ingredients into a bowl over a flame, then I have to say the first half of the spell, add some of my blood to the bowl. Then I say the rest of the spell and add some of Merlin's blood into the mix." She frowned, "It says that both participants will be likely to pass out for a number of days, depending on how dependent on magic the person lending the magic is."

"Okay," Gaius held out a hand, "pass me the book and I'll put all the ingredients together." Book in hand he walked to the back of the room to put it together. Minutes later he was ready, and he walked over to the stove to place the bowl in a sling above the open flame which Brooke had just lit.

Standing by the stove she began to read from the book, "Mea invocabo bardus vestros opportuno. Particeps es sensim amittere fortitudo noluit. Volentes te vivere." She repeated this then as she cut a deep slit in in her own arm, and collected the blood in the small bowl, Brooke then read, "Sanguis autem ille qui accepit, bene est."

Gaius then added a few more ingrediants to the bowl and stirred it once, stirred it twice. Then a puff of black smoke rose from the bowls contents, making their eyes sting. Gaius gave Brooke a nod to carry on with the spell.

"Sanguis ipsius donatoris, magna vi capta." Sending Merlin an apologetic look, Brooke cut a long slit in Merlin's arm in the exact place of hers, Merlin winced but said nothing as Brooke collected the blood and mixed it into the bowl. Taking a second deep breath Brooke finished off the spell with: "iam transferre," her eyes flashed gold making the small bowl catch fire, engulfing both the Brooke and the warlock in more thick black smoke.

Seconds later the smoke cleared around the couple. Merlin was now unconscious and Brooke was passed out on the ground, carefully Arthur lifted Brooke and placed her gently on the spare bed. Gaius put out the stove and turned to the king, "Well that's that Sire. We'll need to wait until they are both conscious to see if that worked. So my advice is that you go to bed and I'll call for you if there is any change."

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur replied, with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gaius nodded, and waited until Arthur had left before turning to clean up the mess the spell had left. It had been just over five minutes when Gaius heard the door bang wide open and turn to see Arthur standing there, panting slightly.

"I just thought Gaius, maybe...just possibly...what Brooke did with Merlin could be exactly what Morgana did to him. If you think about it - how long it was before he woke up, the scars on his arms that could only be knife wounds. Merlin told me Morgana was weakened when they fought the last time - maybe she is using Merlin to keep her strength so she finish off Merlin while he is without power..."

Getting over the shock of Arthur bursting back into the room, Gaius spoke, "you know what Sire, that is highly likely what has happened to Merlin's Magic." He sighed, looking over to where the Warlock lay in the bed. "And if it is, we are going to have to be wary - the sheer power Merlin holds is phenominal - not even he could control it until he'd learnt how. Imagine what could happen with that much power in the wrong hands."

Arthur nodded worriedly, "the damage would be irreparable."


	8. Chapter 7

**The Golden Age Universe**

**All for Love - Chapter 7**

**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - I have no reasonable reason for not getting this to you guys quick enough. But I do apologise and will try to get this story completed and readable before I go away at the end of the month :) Thank you so much for the reviews and support, and I hope you all still want to read despite the wait! :) Enjoy, and I hope you have a great day/night/evening/2 in the morning :)**

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days since Brooke had started lending Merlin her magic and everything seemed to be perfectly fine, the couple were both a little tireder than usual but if it was because of the transfer or Maire they weren't sure. There had been nothing to signal that Morgana was even alive, let alone the fact that she was in control of a Warlocks power. The castle's routine had gone back to normal; Maire had started to speak and like the twins had - once she'd started the little girl never really stopped.<p>

It was the third night however that something really interesting happened, Arthur had given Merlin the afternoon off and the Warlock was sitting with Maire on the ground talking nonsense and giggling with her, Brooke was sitting up on the bed proof reading some letters for Merlin. The candles were making strange shadows on the walls and Merlin was making shadow shapes with his hands then suddenly all the candles in the room puffed out.

"Merlin!" Brooke groaned, grinning a little in the darkness

"It wasn't me!" Merlin replied with a laugh, he had one hand resting on the small of Maire's back praying she wouldn't run off.

Then as Merlin raised a hand to bring the light back to the room, a childlike giggle broke the silence and the candles flickered back into life, Merlin squinted slightly in the sudden brightness but could see enough to notice the brief unnatural colouring of Maire's green eyes.

They'd momentarily flashed a warm and friendly gold.

"Brooke!" Merlin almost yelped, Maire giggled again, staring up at her delighted father, "she just did her first bit of magic!"

With the current state of both their power combined, Maire's display of magic was a glimmer of hope in their present dilemma. It gave them a moment to treasure and treasure it dearly they did, though little did they know it would be the last happy moment they'd get for a while.

-afl-

Brooke ran the brush through Gwen's dark hair; she was getting her queen ready to receive some royal guests from a neighbouring kingdom. They had been overjoyed at the message that Camelot had finally accepted magic users into their midst, and wanted to congratulate the newly appointed Court Sorcerer and also strengthen their connections with Camelot

"What is it Brooke?" A concerned look spread over her face as she used the mirror to study her friend expression.

"It's nothing Gwen...don't worry I-"

"-Brooke..."

"Okay, I just- I just don't want Merlin to turn into something like an object to be prised and stared at like a winning horse. He's human; a living person not a creature created purely to do magic tricks, that's why they're really here isn't it? To see Merlin perform."

"You could say that is true Brooke, but I think Merlin knew this sort of thing would happen when he took on the roll of Court Sorcerer, plus Larsen are a very politically strong kingdom - it would be extremely beneficial for Camelot if they were allies." Gwen smiled, "they'll only be here for a few days anyway.

"I guess you're right..." Brooke trailed off as she finished the intricate braid in Gwen's hair. "We'd better go and greet the Larsen royals," her voice was slow, her dread for what would happen when the royals would eventually arrive.

Minutes later the pair met with Merlin and Arthur at the tall wooden doors which formed the entrance to the castle, Brooke could tell from one look that all was not right with Merlin. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze, Merlin gave a smile in return, a small nod, and then he turned back to the front where Arthur pushed open the heavy wooden doors. The Larsen King, King Javis and his Queen Lilida, were not how Brooke hat expected them, the king was tall and skinny, his hair greying, but despite this he had a small, and rather welcoming twinkle in his dark eyes. The queen however was shorter and rounder than her husband, her cheeks younger and rosier; she had a warm smile and seemed almost in awe of Merlin. Brooke watched helplessly as her husband became more and more nervous by the second. Brooke and the other servants had shown the royal guests to their rooms, and Brooke had made her way back to her and Merlin's rooms where Merlin was sitting on the bed with Miare. Then, and only then did he look completely relaxed.

"Hello gorgeous!" Brooke smiled, walking over to Merlin and sitting next to him on the bed, she reached a hand out to Miare.

"Thank you!" Merlin winked, looking up at Brooke with a smile on his face, then he realised she wasn't talking to him, "oh." He spoke feeling a little defeated, "but she is beautiful." He added with a grin.

Miare giggled, her small hands pulling at her mother's fingers.

"You're pretty handsome too Merlin, don't worry, even those ears of yours..." She trailed off, "anyway we need to get you ready for dinner," she directed at Merlin before looking down at her daughter, "as for you little one, you need to stay here, I've asked Sophie the bakers daughter to look after her for the night, Arthur asked me to serve tonight as a couple of the girls have come down with some form of a head cold."

Merlin nodded, "okay then - let's get this night over and done with!"

-afl-

The whole dinner ran rather smoothly that was until just before Brooke and the other maids were due to start serving the fruit, cheeses and wines for after the meal. Brooke had one of the glass wine jugs in her hand, the other holding Queen Lilida's glass to refill it, she gave the queen a smile and was about to set down the glass when her hands began to shake uncontrollably. The deep red liquid splashed from the glass staining the front of Brooke's dress, the jug slipped from her fingers just as the maid's knees gave way and she sunk to the ground. The hand that broke her fall landed on the smashed shards of the jug and a sharp pain shot up her arm. She heard the scraping of seats and Merlin's worried voice as she blacked out all together.

Merlin had been in conversation with Arthur and Javis at the time so didn't see Brooke fall until he heard Lilida gasp. He was by Brooke's side within seconds, kneeling next to where she was slumped against the front of the top table where the royals had been sitting. The wine stain had spread and the wound in her hand was bleeding profusely. He checked she was still breathing, and let out a sigh of relief when he still felt a pulse. Wondering where on earth Gaius was, Merlin's spell work had never been its strongest in the area of healing magic, that was what Brooke was best at, Merlin put a hand on her cheek, "Brooke? Brooke darling?" Merlin whispered, "it has to be her magic," he looked back at Arthur and Gwen who both nodded subtlety, knowing their friend was referring to the magic transfer, "I knew this was a bad idea." He muttered a little more aggressively.

"It's not her magic you know? Though that is weak as it is..." Lilida had knelt by Brooke as well, bringing the nearest clean serviette and wrapping it around Brooke's bleeding hand and applying pressure. Merlin tried to protest but the queen gave him a look. "...before I married Javis I was a magical healer, I can sense a person's ailment, usually through touch, but there are certain cases where I can sense the problem, if I have experienced it before myself."

Merlin looked up, the worry clear in his face as he saw tears leaking from the woman's eyes, "what's wrong?" Merlin asked, his voice almost a broken whisper.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong my dear!" Lilida smiled, "These are tears of joy, your wife Merlin, she is with child!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know it's short, but I wanted to put something up to get me back into the swing of writing and to give you guys something to read. The next chapter will have some more action and also a lot more of what Morgana is planning hehe Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**The Golden Age Universe  
><strong>**All for Love - Chapter 8  
><strong>**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter, I have had so much going on but now I'm on holiday with the fam so I have a little more time/motivation to write. So here's the long overdue chapter, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Brooke watched as Morgana rode towards the place where she'd broken the veil into the void, she seemed happy. Brooke watched as the woman laughed, a cruel laugh which left a shiver running down her spine. The witch stopped and for a moment it felt like Morgana had seen her. With a gasp Brooke ducked behind one of the large boulders which surrounded the area. She waited, and when no curse was shot in her direction she raised her head to see something which made Brooke's blood run cold. Morgana hadn't seen her at all, Morgana's expression of recognition had been caused by the pale skinned, dark haired, blue eyed warlock walking towards the clearing.<em>

_Merlin._

~afl~

"With child?" Merlin managed to stutter before a wide grin spread over his face. He honestly couldn't believe it, thoughts ran through his head, they hadn't been trying, nor had he expected- "Are you sure?" He couldn't help asking, his bright blue eyes searching.

"Of course I'm sure," Lilida replied with a laugh, "there's nothing to worry about at all!"

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, now turning to Arthur, the blond pulled Merlin up into a hug. By now the whole hall of people had turned their heads to face the small group in front of the top table. Those nearer the front had completely turned in their seats, the two elderly women nearest the group began to clap, the couple next to them exchanged glances before following suit, the soon the whole hall was applauding, all with wide smiles on their faces. Then as Arthur and Merlin broke apart, a loud, pained scream rang through the hall, and there was no doubt of where it came from. It echoed of the castles old stone walls, cutting off the applause to leave an eerie silence in it's wake.

All attention turned to Brooke. Her back was arched slightly and her fingers scratched at the tiles beneath her. The worst though we're her eyes, Brooke's lids had suddenly snapped open to reveal her usually green eyes to be a cloudy, murky gold. As if her body was reacting to something, something the others couldn't see, what ever it was though it wasn't good. Them all off a sudden she relaxed, her eyes closed again, her breathing though stayed relatively rapid.

Merlin was by Brooke's side within seconds, his his hand found hers, the other lightly slapping the blondes cheek. "Brooke? Brooke!" Merlin called out worryingly, panic flooded his face as there was no response. Merlin was shaking as he tried to lift her now still body into his arms. Merlin looked helplessly up at Arthur, but Percival was already onto it. The strong knight lifted the girl into his muscled arms and giving Merlin a worried smile he strode out of the room, heading towards Gaius' chambers.

Still shaking, Merlin turned to Arthur and the hall of people, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take my leave, I really am so sorry for the disturbance and I hope you a have a really good night." He attempted a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes before turning to Arthur and the rest of the royals. "I really wish I could stay, but I'm sorry Aurthur I..."

"Think nothing of it Merlin, go!" He nodded, offering his friend a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow okay!"

~afl~

_Brooke daren't move, she watched helplessly as cruel smile lit up Morgana's eyes when she saw the Warlock walking towards her. "Well well well," she murmured, a smirk crossing her lips, "fancy seeing you here Merlin. I didn't think you' d show."_

_"I would've thought you'd know me better Morgana, all those times I saved Arthur, all the times I put my life on the line to save Camelot, you didn't think I'd come now? To save Camelot again, to save my family?"_

_"No you misunderstand me, I knew you'd want to come, but there was no way your friends would let you do so, and definitely not alone. Yet here you are."_

_"Here I am," Merlin replied, to Brooke his voice sounded monotonous, like he was bored with Morgana's schemes. "Why not let this go Morgana, you have my power, you could kill me with a mere thought, you could have done it when you took my magic in the first place. Why haven't you?"_

_"I like to play with my food." She smirked._

_Merlin stayed silent, and with his back to her, there was no way for Brooke to see what Merlin was thinking. She tried calling out with her mind but there was no connection. Blind panic filled her as she watched Merlin take a step towards the witch. Brooke tried calling out to him but it was like she wasn't even there._

_"Like you said Merlin, I have all your power, I can do what ever I like with it. I'm surprised you haven't used it to it's full potential." Morgana seemed to pause, she stared Merlin down, "Wait, you don't even know how far you could take it."_

_"I do, Morgana, plus I know enough to know not to use it." Merlin growled. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."_

_Morgana smirked, "oh yes I do." she said before beginning to whisper in a language Brooke couldn't understand. Moments later a horizontal whirlpool of silverly light spread out behind Morgana, it let out a strange whirring, like the quite groan of old machinery. "I finally mastered time travel, and I am sending you back to the night when you arrived. You will die saving Arthur's life for the first and last time. Leaving me to do to what I was destined to do from the beginning."_

_"If I do this you'll leave the others alone?"_

_"Of course not," she smirked, "but I'll kill you anyway, so what's the difference? I just wanted to see if it worked on small scale."_

_"Okay, I can do that."_

_"Merlin no! MERLIN!" Brooke yelled, "MERLIN STOP!" She screamed and screamed until her throat was hoarse. Tears ran down her cheeks as Merlin walked through the sheen of swirling light._

That was when Brooke regained consciousness, just for a moment, a scream was wrenched from her lips, she felt her magic trying to push the pain away but there was nothing there. As she heard Merlin's voice a small smile graced her lips before she blacked out all together.

~afl~

Merlin paced next to the bed in their room where Brooke lay, every few moments he would glance worriedly over at his wife's still body. She was fine though, Gaius had said something about Brooke being tired, mixed with the pregnancy and her magic being seemingly absent but Merlin, though he had taken it all in, he had filed the information under 'problems to sort later'. His main priority was for Brooke to wake, then after that he needed to decide whether to say anything about the child. Brooke didn't need something else to worry about, and he could easily make sure that she didn't fine out. Once Brooke found out she'd be annoyed that he had kept it from her, but Merlin decided to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Taking a deep breathe he decided that he was no help to her pacing the room and that he'd be better off in bed where he could at least try to sleep to. So with that he slipped under the sheets and edged over slightly to put his arms around Brooke's sleeping form, pulling her closer. She mumbled in her sleep, something along the lines of 'don't go'. "I won't sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." he whispered trying not to wake her, even though she was just sleep talking he liked to reply, Merlin could never tell whether it was a normal dream rather than one of her Sight Dreams. If it was the latter, there was no telling what she could hear from the outside world. With that Merlin closed his eyes, in the hopes that sleep would finally come.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Golden Age Universe  
>All for Love - Chapter 9<br>~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

* * *

><p>Brooke tossed and turned in the soft sheets of the bed she shared with Merlin. It was a couple of nights since the Larden royals had left, and those nights had gone by without a hitch. However on this one night Merlin hadn't come to bed yet, he and Arthur had been talking since lunch and Brooke hadn't seen him since. She'd had no idea when he was getting back, so she'd put Maire to bed and then fallen asleep herself. Sleep however, was broken that night, filled with disconnected and irregular images - all ones she'd seen before - getting closer and closer together. Always ending with the events of the dream of the night she feinted in the great hall, a pained scream, then nothing. Nothing at all.<p>

-afl-

Merlin and Arthur stood at opposite ends of the round table, a few of Arthur's closest knights were occupying the surrounding seats. Both men were glaring at each other, and the tension in the air was almost visible. The knights looked on with trepidation, the two friends rarely fought, unless however it was their harmless banter. Something which the knights heard that little bit too much of.

"Arthur, all I need to do is work out what she's planning, Morgana has almost the full power of Emrys at her fingertips but she hasn't acted yet - why is that?"

"That is a good question Merlin, let's add it to the list of things we don't know-"

"Doesn't that scare you though?" Merlin raised his voice slightly, "I can't just wait here, I need to do something!"

"Of course it scares me Merlin! You have more power than I could ever understand and all of that is in the hands of an evil sorceress..."

Merlin stayed silent, he knew it was his fault this had happened in the first place, I need to fix this.

"...so what do you propose we do then? We can't exactly march in to where she's hiding because a) we have no idea where she is and b) there is no chance we wouldn't get hurt."

"I'll go alone."

"No, no way Merlin!"

"Why not? If she knows what I've guessed then she won't hurt me, and she knows I won't try anything - not while I'm like this."

"You 'think' she won't hurt you! You 'think'? Merlin this is Morgana Pendragon we're talking about!" Arthur ran a hand though his hair before letting it slap down on the wooden table between them. "You have stopped her from destroying Camelot, you've stopped her from taking the crown, you have saved my life countless times. You don't think she would want revenge? If you insist on going, I'll go with you!"

"Of course she wants revenge! But she wont hurt me physically, she'll hurt those I love, because she knows that I value your life, Brooke's life, Gwens, Gaius' life before my own." Merlin sighed, trying not to raise his voice, "you are not going with me!"

"Merlin, who say's you are going?"

"I do." He replied defiantly.

Arthur almost seemed to growl as he took breath to speak again, "Merlin! I am not going to let you go okay..."

"But!" Merlin interrupted.

"...your magic is weakened because of her, and even with the help of Brooke's power, if she strikes - and she will Merlin, no matter what you say, I guarantee it - you will not fare well. I can't almost loose my friend again."

Then it dawned on Merlin what needed to be done, he avoided Arthur's intense gaze. "Arthur, that is the point! I can feel it, my power is ebbing away, I only have a little left which is my own - if I die my power dies with me and she won't have it to keep her alive anymore, thus she, in theory, should die too."

"Merlin are you even hearing what you sound like right now - you are not giving your life to keep us safe! That plan is off the cards!"

"MERLIN!" Arthur barked, "As your King I forbid you from going!" He brought his eyes up to meet Merlin's. "As your friend," He paused, "Merlin, please, don't go."

That made Merlin stop. It had been a long while since Merlin had seen Arthur that sincere, it was enough to make him think. Closing his eyes for a moment, Merlin took a deep breath before turning and striding from the room. Leaving Arthur and the knights in silence.

-afl-

Brooke sat up in bed, her breath came in short pants and beads of sweat had formed on her face. Her fingers were locked painfully in her thick blonde hair, and were shaking terribly. It was her manic expression though, a mix of fear and shock, with magic induced cloudy-gold eyes, that Merlin saw when he came back to the room for the night, he was fuming and slightly angry - he saw no other way out - but on seeing the look on his wife's face, his mood changed completely. He lit a candle with a nod of his head, but paled at the look on his wife's face and the tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Merlin rushed over to where Brooke now lay in the foetal position, shaking, with tears dampening her cheeks. "Brooke?" Merlin called out, putting a hand on his wife's arm, "Brooke wake up...what is it?"

Brooke simply shook her head.

"Brooke please! What is it? Whatever it is I can help you." Merlin was about to sit next to her when a cry from Maire turned his head he then went over and lifted her gently from her crib, humming a calming tune. Merlin sat on the bed, his daughter in his arms and his wife curled into his chest. Both quiet now. What could Brooke have dreamed to make her so distressed? He couldn't sleep until the early hours of the morning, and by then...it was too late.

The next morning Merlin woke with a start, the warm feeling he had gone to sleep with the night before was gone. His arms were no longer wrapped around the small form of his daughter. Brooke wasn't lying on his chest. A cool breeze blew in the open window, causing the long white curtains to billow out over Maire's crib. Judging by the height of the sun it was nearly lunch. Wait what? Merlin jumped down from the bed and rushed over to where Maire, thankfully, was asleep, but where was Brooke? Then he remembered what had happened the night before. He ran a hand through his hair, a panicked look flooding his pale features.

He dressed quickly in his usual brown trousers, with a white shirt and the grey neckerchief with midnight blue embroidery that Brooke had given him as part of his birthday present the year before. He then lifted the sleeping Maire into his arms and headed in the direction of where Gwen would be with the twins, he needed to ask her a favour. Minutes later Merlin had left Maire with Gwen and with a kiss on his daughters forehead he went off in search of Arthur.

It wasn't long before he had connected the dots and started walking towards his friend's chambers, as he walked Merlin became more and more frantic so by the time he burst into the room, letting the door smack against the wall, he was near a state of panic. "Arthur!"

"Merlin," Arthur had his back to the door, his voice sounding frustrated, "will you ever learn to knock!?" He turned to face his, and on seeing Merlin's expression Arthur frowned. "What is it?"

"Arthur, it's Brooke!"

"What about her?"

"She's gone! Brooke has disappeared!"

"Merlin, I'm sure she has just gone for a walk or something." Arthur sighed, then stood and walked over to his friend putting a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure there is nothing to worry about."

"No Arthur, I am certain. She had another vision but she couldn't tell me what it was. I pleaded with her to tell me, so I could help her but she wouldn't say a word. I think it's to do with what we spoke about last night..."

"Merlin...you're overthinking things." Arthur replied calmly.

"Her visions don't show the future, they show a version of what the future could be. Last night I was ready to walk out those castle gates to save you all from what Morgana is possibly planning - Brooke must have seen me leave..." Merlin looked as if his whole world was falling apart, "please Arthur."

Studying Merlin's expression Arthur nodded.

A silent thank you passed between the pair, "come with me," Merlin strode from the room with Arthur close behind.

"Do you know where Morgana is?" Arthur asked, hoping Merlin had some small idea of what he was doing.

"I don't know for certain, but I have a hunch."

"Lead on my friend, I've learnt to trust your 'hunches', and I am sure you know what you are doing, but there are two things we need to do first."

"What!?" Merlin's eyes widened, "what could be more important than trying to find Brooke before Morgana gets to her?"

"We need to tell Gwen and Gaius where we are going, and we need the knights as well. With you not at full strength and only me to help, we need more. We can't beat her alone."

Merlin nodded, "okay." He started to walk quickly in the opposite direction, "but we need to hurry. I can feel it, there isn't much time left."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Woot! Nearly done, just a couple of chapters before the epilogue :) Thanks all for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review if you have the time!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**The Golden Age Universe  
><strong>**All for Love - Chapter 9  
><strong>**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN - Hello! There are only a couple more chapters and I have a rather long journey back home in a couple of days so I shoud be able to get this story finished and edited then! So yay, this is all getting very exciting - my first trilogy! With possible later trilogies later down the track with second gen characters. Anywho I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review if you have the time! :)  
>Fran x<strong>

* * *

><p>When Brooke woke for the second time that night, she couldn't shake off the feeling that Merlin was going to do something ras, and that what ever had taken most of the night for he and Arthur to talk out was something to do with that decision. With that she had kissed Merln lightly on the forehead, slipped out of bed and put on her most simple white dress. She then pulled her midnight-blue traveling cloak over her shoulders, and tying it at her neck she walked quietly over to Maire's crib. Brooke knew her cheeks were damp with tears, "I love you Maire, and I always will, but I know I have to do this. Be good my darling, be good." With one last look at both her husband and child, Brooke turned and left them room at a run. Without doing so, no mater how brave she felt, she didn't think she could have left. Fast as she she could Brooke ran down through the castle towards the stables. Hushing her dappled grey on white horse, Shelby, the animal sensed Brooke's distress and began to stamp at the ground with its hoof. After calming the animal Brooke jumped up and clicked her als to send Shelby galloping towards the gates. Brooke was glad that the guards let her through without question, but she wasn't to sure why they had done so.<p>

As Brooke reached the Great Stones of Nematon she could see the first first few moments of dawn on the horizon, with just enough light to see Morgana standing with her back to Brooke. Though the witch was standing tall, Brooke could tell that Morgana was shaking slightly.

"Very interesting," Morgana muttered o herself before slowly turning towards Brooke, "is Merlin very busy then? Busy enough with his new job as court Sorcerer to pay me a visit?"

Brooke dismounted, taking a step towards the witch but never entering the circle of boulders. From the new angle she could see how pale the witch was, "something like that," Brooke lied, "Merlin's power is wearing you down? Isn't it?"

Morgana didn't answer.

"It is isn't it? You didn't expect-"

"-it doesn't matter!" Morgana snapped, "it still works for me though and you will still die." She smirked, "you see Merlin has thwarted every plan I have made to take Camelot down. I was once hoping to kill Arthur take over you see, but that with Merlin there that was never going to happen. So, I thought, kill Merlin but that didn't work either, because you turned up." Morgana paused, "that was when I realised, Emrys was nearly indestructible, but Merlin however, his heart is fragile. I thought it would be tough to get you here, but no, here you are. Just as self sacrificing as Merlin is. You're perfect for each other."

Brooke's heart was thumping out of her chest, she was listening to Morgana but the words didn't seem to stick. All she could think about was the fact that Merlin would probably have stirred in his sleep by now, realised she wasn't there and gone straight to Arthur. "You can't do that to him..." she spoke, her voice sounding stronger than she felt.

"Oh but I can!" Morgana laughed, "you walked straight into my trap as soon as you had the most vivid dream you'd had in a long time. I thought you would, and you'd come straight here to stop Merlin doing so."

"No, no, no." Brooke muttered, panic rising in her throat. Not for her own life though, but for Merlin's, he would follow her, falling into the same self sacrificing trap. Possibly bringing Arthur and the knights along too.

"You'll break his heart you know? Once I've broken Merlin, it will be easy enough to kill Emrys." The witch smirked.

"You can't do this!" Brooke yelled, "do you have no consience? Do you have no heart?"

"I did once. Not any more though, Merlin and Arthur saw to that."

To Brooke the witch sounded bitter, and she took a chance, "Arthur has relinquished the ban on magic in Camelot if you beg forgiveness from him and call this all off he may even give you what you need. Forgiveness, a family, a home! Just stop this whole thing now!" She looked helplessly at Morgana, "please?"

There was a moments silence, then...

"I am not begging for anything from anyone!" Morgana screeched, "you have no idea what I went through to get here! I have no home anymore. None! Arthur took that away, and as for Merlin! I thought he was my friend, but he betrayed me! There is nothing left in that lump of rock that I care about! NOTHING!" With that last scream Brooke was thrown off her feet, landing meters from the nearest boulder with a thump. Brooke tried to get up but Morgana's magic shoved her down, again and again and again. Until the girl started feeling dizzy, her head whacking the hard dirt ground each time.

Then Morgana, using her magic, clasped an invisible hand to Brooke's throat lifting the woman from the ground and pressed her roughly against a boulder. Brooke spluttered, gasping for breath. Her hands clawing the air trying to get at Morgana, Brooke even tried her magic but there was little left in her that could counter the power she was facing. Morgana then whispered menacingly in Brooke's ear, "don't you dare bring up things from my past that you don't understand." She then dropped Brooke casually to the ground and strode to the centre of the stone circle.

Brooke crumpled, coughing and spluttering, to the cold dewy grass. Dark spots clouded her vision mixed with the bright morning sun. Gasping for breath she managed to move to all fours, that was when she noticed the line of dark figures on the top of the hill.

Merlin had seen the whole thing.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Golden Age Universe**

**All for Love - Chapter 11**

**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN: I am seriously sorry for how long this has taken! I****'****ve started my first year of uni and everything has been a bit hectic to be honest, I love it though all the same! Plus a whole lot of other chaotic life things happened but here we are :) Chapter 11****…**** I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment if you have the time :) Have a great week!**

* * *

><p>Merlin's hands shook as he buckled the saddle onto his horse, "damn it!" He muttered as his hand slipped again. Tears of frustration threatening to break loose, he rested his head against the leather saddle.<p>

"Here," Gwaine stepped over to Merlin, and moved his friends hands so he could do up the saddle, "there you go mate," he then called over his shoulder to the rest of the knights. "We're good to go! Everything will be fine, trust me Merlin, we will find her."

Merlin gave a shaky smile, "thanks Gwaine," he wanted to say more but there was little he could say. So he opted to simply nod, and lift himself up onto his horse. Merlin felt Gwaine pat him on the back, with that Merlin clicked his heals and he led the way out the gates.

As Merlin and the knights rode over Camelot's border and turned to follow it, Merlin couldn't help but feel the panic rising in is throat. He didn't exactly know where they were going, but he was following a strong hunch. He didn't have a definitive destination in mind until Percival called down from the back of the group.

"Where are we actually going?"

Percival's usually quiet voice carried all the way down the line towards Arthur who looked up and clicked his heels so his chocolate brown horse could catch up with Merlin. "Where _are_ we going? Merlin?" He asked, rising up in the saddle slightly as the ground became more uneven and bumpy.

"I'm not exactly sure," Merlin admitted, the partial lie had already left his lips before he realised the truth of his gut feeling.

"Merlin..." Arthur prompted.

"Brooke's at the Great Stones of Nematon, she has to be..." Merlin trailed off, his heart thudding faster in his chest as he clicked his heals so that his pure white horse quickened it's pace, following Camelot's border towards Nematon.

~afl~

Brooke stood, magically rooted to the spot by Morgana, she watched helplessly as the witch worked a spell. Brooke struggled against her bonds, "you need to stop this!"

"Quiet! I need to concentrate so I can get this right before Merlin reaches the bottom of that hill." With that the witch continued to chant, and slowly, oh so slowly a large, circle of swirling light formed on the grassy ground in front of Morgana. Then, still chanting she cut a slit in Brooke's arm, who winced at the pain. Collecting the blood in a small bowl, Morgana then poured it into the centre of the circle, she said a few more words, then there was silence.

Brooke used what little magic she had left to heal the jagged knife wound in her arm. "What was that for?" She asked tentatively, her arm still tingling slightly.

"I'll explain later, I think Merlin needs to hear the best bit of my plan." Morgana smirked, "you see I had plenty of time after my last meeting with Emrys to plan this scheme to it's end. I can let you go now though, Merlin's here...and I'm sure he'll want to check you're okay."

"Wha...what?" Brooke whispered incredulously, suddenly she felt her bonds fall loose and she stumbled forward, her legs hadn't completely been holding her up before, the magic had. Brooke almost fell but then she felt familiarly gentle hands catch her before she reached the ground. "Merlin?" Her worlds were barely a whisper as she turned to face him, still leaning on him for support.

"Brooke? Are you okay, what's she done? If she has hurt you in any way I swear I'll-" Merlin spoke very quickly, his hands on Brooke's forearms.

"-Merlin, I'm fine, or at least I think I am, but-" Brooke started but Merlin cut her off with a kiss. He pulled Brooke as close as possible, and once their lips had parted he pulled her into a hug so tight it looked like he'd never let go.

"Merlin you need to get out of here!" She muttered urgently, hoping that Morgana wouldn't hear.

In response though, Merlin only shook his head, "I'll be fine," he whispered back, before raising his voice. "Please don't scare me again like that!" He muttered into her neck, smiling at the warmth that had spread through him, and it wasn't just from the morning sun.

"How very sweet," Morgana said, her lips curling into a smirk, "Nice to see you again Emrys, and Arthur, how very nice of you and your knights to join us!" She gave a 'ha!' of laughter, "it will make this far too easy."

"Morgana," Arthur growled, "what are you doing?"

"It's not what I'm doing dear brother, it's what I've done. You see while you were all worrying about Merlin and his memory and his magic, you should have been trying to stop me using it."

"What have you done?" Merlin rephrased, stepping up next to Arthur, protectively in front of Brooke.

This behind me," she indicated the swirling mass of light, "is a portal through time. I'm not completely sure where it comes out but, I have a feeling I do know." She finished with a smirk, "you probably do to…"

"A what?" Arthur spoke up, he and the rest of the knights had encircled the area, surrounding the ring of light behind Morgana, "a portal through time, but that's impossible."

"Not impossible," Merlin corrected, "just extremely dangerous." Worry rose in his chest as a memory surfaced, _Brooke,_ "if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, there is so much hinging on that one little detail!"

"Yes, but with you powerless there is no way you can do anything to stop me." The witch grinned, "you will die Merlin one way or another, so in turn, Emrys will die too. Going through that portal or by my hand, either way will work just fine."

"You know what will happen if that moment is changed Morgana, the past ten years will cease to exist as we know them, everything that's happened, everyth–" Merlin paused, "ohhh…"

"You understand now don't you, you die then and I will easily be able to take Camelot, both versions of yourself will die on the spot, Uther's aversion to magic will take care of that. Then I will be free to do as I please when the time comes." She smirked, "you die now and I will be able to take Camelot just as easily."

"No!" Brooke yelled, "what the hell did he ever do but try and save the lives of the people he loves. You have no grounds to do this Morgana, whatever revenge path you have started on needs to end, now! You have no idea of the extent of the repercussions taking Merlin out of the equation will do. I won't let you, I–" She felt a hand on her arm.

"Ohh, and one last thing, Merlin, if you don't go through the portal, I'll push Brooke through instead so I'd think wisely about what you do next."

Merlin faltered, he knew what was meant to happen, but he couldn't let it, there was no way at all that he could let it happen, but what about Camelot? An idea formed in his mind, and a hopeful smile lit up his face, before turning back to his friends, "It's okay, everything will be fine." Merlin said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing Merlin?" Arthur watched as Merlin took a step forward, mirroring his friends movements, he did the same, just as Brooke took a step forward too.

"Stay back!" Merlin spoke, "please, stay back."

"Merlin no!" Brooke and Arthur yelled in unison.

"Trust me, everything is going to be okay." He turned back for a moment, a knowing smile on his face, before taking another step forward towards Morgana.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Golden Age Universe**

**All for Love - Chapter 12**

**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Merlin, or the characters...I'm just borrowing them and adding a couple of awesome OC's**

**AN – Wooah! This is quite possibly the second last chapter (**_**very**_** late, but here it is), I think my procrastination on this story is partially due to not wanting it to finish, as I seriously love writing it! :) (very selfish on my part, so I am sorry!) Anywho, enjoy! (I hope there is still someone there with an interest here :) …)**

**Thank you to guest Alice for the review! :) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :)**

* * *

><p>"Trust me," Merlin repeated, trying to convince himself as much as anyone else, <em>there is so much hinging on the one detail, this can't go wrong. <em>Merlin took a deep breath; his blue eyes tore away from the panicked look on his wife's face. _Everything is going to be fine. _He took a final step towards Morgana, then, keeping his voice steady, he began to recite a spell he hadn't yet tried yet. He hadn't needed to use it, and up until that moment, he'd thought he never would need to. Pulling what little power he had left from deep within him, his magic, _her_ magic, Merlin began to chant. The spell would work to reverse the curse Morgana had cast, closing the time portal, and leaving Merlin to pull back his Magic from Morgana. Nearing the end of the spell, Merlin began to feel the familiar warmth behind his eyes so he brought up his hand to direct the spell at the swirling pool of light. He was almost ready to send the magic forth when the sound of laughter pulled him from his concentration.

"You know Merlin," Morgana giggled, "that really isn't going to work."

Merlin stayed silent, not letting go of the spell, but not casting it either. His outstretched hand began to shake.

"Brooke's magic won't be substantial. You'll have to give something else too." She smirked, making no other attempt to stop the Warlock.

"You're telling me this now, why? I know the sacrifice if the power level can't be made. You know it too. From memory, it is the same price to open this sort of time portal." Merlin turned to face the witch, "who'd you use?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Who'd you use?" Merlin repeated, his voice louder now, angrier.

"Technically, I used you." Her voice was calm, "your immense power could open the portal, I didn't just need it to keep me alive. I needed it to carry out my plan."

"Thank you." Merlin replied coolly, "that was all I needed to know." He was about to carry on when another voice stopped him in hi tracks, one much more powerful than that of Morgana.

"Merlin _stop_!"

_Brooke, _he turned back, still keeping his arm outstretched.

"You don't have to do this!" Brooke continued, "There has to be another way!"

"Of course there isn't!" Morgana threw back her head in a cackle of a laugh, "that's why I did this. He has to sacrifice something. His life, your life, the life of his precious King. Either way something will get sucked through that time portal, and Merlin _will_ lose."

"No he won't." Brooke growled.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Brooke smiled, "you're all talk, aren't you. All talk and no heart, no soul. That's where Merlin triumphs. He was ready to give up everything to keep us safe."

"Yes. But that is his downfall!" She smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Brooke echoed back.

Morgana frowned as the realisation clicked in her mind that Arthur had disappeared from behind the blonde. He eyes widened with pain as she felt the blade of a sword pierce her back, instinctually her hands went to her abdomen where the point had come out the other side and hot red blood began to sink through her clothes. She felt the sword pull back and with a scream, she drew from the last of her own magic to lift Brooke roughly from her feet as if she were a puppet and fling her towards the portal.

"Brooke!" Merlin yelled in panic, taking a step forward but finding his way barred by an invisible barrier.

Flecks of red flew from Morganas blood covered hands, as she threw Arthur back at the same time. "You know that sword won't kill me…" She choked in pain, hand quivering with the effort of holding Brooke in place.

"You see though, Morgana, it will." Merlin had completely lifted his attempt at the spell now, understanding what Arthur had done and why. "That blade, Excalibur, it was forged in a dragons breath."

Morgana staggered on the spot, the pain becoming too much, her hold on Brooke stayed strong but the barrier faulted for a moment letting Merlin push forward towards the two women. At that moment it dawned on her; that as she lost her strength, she lost her hold on the time portal. "Arthur!" She growled, "what have you done?"

Arthur knew he didn't need to answer as he moved back to stand next to Merlin. "I don't think you completely thought through your plan to use Merlin's Magic, from what I understand you had to use it to both open the portal, and as a sacrifice."

Morgana looked even more panicked now as the now struggling Brooke slipped from her grasp, falling a little before the witch caught hold again.

"I can feel my power coming back to me; you won't be able to hold onto it forever Morgana."

"You're wrong," the witch replied coldly though she could feel herself getting weaker by the second. That was when she realised; _this could work in my favour after all,_ a smirk twitched at her lips.

Merlin smiled as he felt the familiar warmth of his magic traveling up through the tips of his fingers, through his arms towards the centre of his chest. _I'm glad you're back. _"I should be able to close it now."

"You will sacrifice yourself?" Morgana asked incredulously, trying but failing to keep in another groan of pain as she sank to her knees. Brook slipped down too, her toes now only just touching the frosty ground.

"If I have to…"

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur interrupted, his panic evident in his eyes. He'd been here before, this situation, Merlin would do _anything_, "no you won't!"

"And neither will you!" Merlin yelled back, refusing to look Arthur in the eyes. At that moment there was a loud boom which radiated out from the portal, the ripples contorted the air around them. Like a pebble hitting the water. _What was that?_

Morgana gave a cruel smirk as she turned away from the portal towards Merlin as she felt the last of the Warlocks power leave her. "It will be your own fault you know." The witch fell forward into the grass, motionless, eyes open but unseeing.

In that moment the light from the portal grew brighter as Merlin struggled to gain control of the spell Morgana had cast. Brooke slumped to the ground, the spell on her having been lifted when the witch died, the blonde's proximity to the swirling circle of light meant that almost instantaneously, she began to be pulled towards the portal.

"Help! Merlin!" Brooke cried out, as she tried but failed to get a hold of something to keep her down.

"Brooke!" Merlin yelled in panic as he turned round to see his wife being sucked into the portal, the blonde's legs were already through. He ran forward, clasping onto Brookes hand, "don't worry, I won't let you go!" He pulled with all his might but she was stuck fast. _This can't be a one way thing!_ Merlin heard footsteps behind him, and without turning around he yelled, "no Arthur! Stay back! If you get any closer you'll get dragged in too!"

"But won't you get sucked in too!?"

"No, it recognises I control it now!"

"Then can't you…"

"NO! It's a one way portal! It won't let me pull her back!" Merlin interrupted, yelling back at Arthur in panic, before turning towards Brooke. _I'm too late, _angry tears threatened fall as he looked into Brooke's scared eyes. "I…" but he couldn't put his feelings into words.

"I's okay," Brooke replied quietly, "I–"

Suddenly there was a jolt of power which pulsed out from the portal hitting Merlin squarely in the chest, he was thrown back, and Brooke's shaking hands slipped from his own, and she was pulled further into the portal with a frightened scream. As Merlin stumbled forward with a look of sheer panic on his face, he reached out a hand. Merlin only just managed to let his fingers brush briefly against Brookes own before a flash of blinding light swallowed her up, and sealed the portal forever.

An agonised scream was wrenched from Merlin's throat as the light faded to reveal the empty clearing before him. He crashed to his knees, face down, his hands pulling at his hair. The moment he hit the ground a pulse of power radiated from where he knelt throwing everyone in the clearing back.

As a painful silence spread over the group, Arthur stood, and closed the space between him and his friend. Putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder, Arthur could feel him shaking.


End file.
